


Tit for Tat

by fenellaevangela



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela





	Tit for Tat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



"Okay, _but_ , are you sure you want to do this?"

Loki eyed Verity with a look almost akin to surprise, as if he would deign to show surprise while showing off. 

"Are your powers running thin?" Loki asked. "I only wonder because I answered you five minutes ago and I know I wasn't lying, so . . ."

Verity sighed. Her life had been one roller coaster after another since she met Loki, but sometimes she really, seriously wondered if it was worth it to maintain a friendship with a trickster god. She knew what superheroes were like, she _understood_ the grave peril and the worldwide danger (she didn't _like_ it, but she understood it), but being friends with a trickster had added unique layers that she would never have anticipated.

Verity sometimes wished that she'd been swept up by one of the more traditional superhero types. Her particular abilities didn't really jive with the whole 'secret identity' concept, but she knew plenty of heroes didn't put much effort into hiding their real names or anything else, really. In fact, Verity kind-of sort-of had a list of less-secretive superheroes that she wanted to meet, now that she had unofficially joined their little club. 

But first she had to get through this night.

"Ugh, fine!" she said. "We can go to the club."

Loki beamed at her. "I knew you'd see it my way!" he said. "There's nothing like a night on the town in New York, you know, especially with the likes of me to keep things . . . interesting."

Such an ominous statement would be suspicious coming from Loki no matter what, even without the dramatic pause. With it, it was almost sinister.

"Do _not_ make things interesting," Verity said.

Loki stuck out his tongue. "Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud. Come on! Get dressed!"

"You know all people do at these places is lie to each other, right?" asked Verity. "I get headaches just thinking about it."

"That's why _I_ need you!" Loki exclaimed. 

Verity frowned. "So I can get headaches?"

"So you can be my wingman!" said Loki. "Who better than someone who can spot a liar across the room?"

 _Good luck when there's nothing but liars filling the place_ , Verity thought. Out loud she crossed her arms and did her best to look imposing. "Fine," she told Loki. "But if I help you out tonight, there are some people I'd like you to introduce me to . . ."


End file.
